


It's Beginning to Sound a Lot Like Christmas

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark likes to sing. Bruce likes... to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Sound a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kirax2.livejournal.com/profile)[kirax2](http://kirax2.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _a cappella_.

Bruce entered the study to find Clark decorating the Christmas tree and making an absolute wreck of 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' as he tried to sing it in its original Latin version.

"You're not pronouncing it right," Bruce said matter-of-factly, walking over and picking up a few small baubles from a box to decorate the tree with. "For one thing you should be using the proper ecclesiastical Latin pronunciation instead of the classical."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And that matters because?"

"It would at least sound correct," Bruce explained. "Then again, you sing off key anyway..."

"Killjoy," Clark said in a chuckle. "Can't anything ever be imperfect with you? I like this song. I like singing it. I don't care if it sounds wrong. It makes me happy."

Bruce had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "It might sound better with music, then?"

Clark looked over to the upright grand piano that stood at the other end of the room, then back to Bruce again. "Can you play it?" he asked.

"About as well as you sing," Bruce said with a shrug. "Perhaps you should find a CD instead."

"I see..." Clark said with a nod. In a flash he was gone, and back again, holding up a copy of 'Christmas with the Beach Boys'. "How about this one?"

"Seriously?" Bruce asked, eyes wide. At Clark's nod he shrugged and added, "You know, on second thought, maybe I could _teach you_ the proper pronunciation..."

=> End.  



End file.
